gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Countdown for Zartan
Starting out in the jungle somewhere The Dreadnoks Ripper, Buzzer and Torch along with the Ninja Storm Shadow are training new recruits. Torch teaches about how to set the foundation of a building on fire while Ripper teaches about how to use tracer ammo and Buzzer teaches about plastic exsplosives. Then Storm Shadow is trying to teach 3 men how to be ninjas. Then when the three Dreadnoks show off by destroying a tank Storm Shadow shows them what he alone can do to a tank. Then at the top of the temple hideout we see Destro talking to Cobra Commander about comparing the Dreadnoks to Storm Shadow but when they get inside we see Cobra Commander inside and it turns out that the Cobra Commander who was talking with Destro is really Zartan dressed up to look like Cobra Commander. Then after that it shows Cobra Commander, Destro, and Zartan talking about a peace group that is getting together planning to have all their info put together to make it harder on Cobra to be able to win. They learn that all that is left is for the French representative Doctor Emil Mettier is the only one that has not arrived. Then the Dreadnoks go out and capture the doctor and Zartan takes his place with a mask on to look just like the doctor. Then when at the special meeting building Zartan with the help of Storm Shadow plants a bomb but Spirit and his eagle Freedom catch onto them but Spirit is taken back to the cobra hideout. Then later the other joes Lady Jaye, Stalker, Gung Ho and Doc all arrive to help out when Freedom shows back up at headquarters and they are able to capture Zartan and after he gives in and tells them where the bomb is they get to it with two minutes time remaining and are able to defuse it. Zartan then does a trick and tries to get away and at that same time Sprit and the real Doctor Emil Mettier escape from the cobra hideout and are able to stop cobra from destroying the building that has all the info on how to stop them. Then after all the fighting is over doctor Emil Mettier hears that Gung Ho is going to make some cajun gumbo and wants to eat it but all the other joes do not want it and Spirit even offers his share of the gumbo to Freedom. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="What a nice bit o' fluff you are!" :-- Ripper hitting on Lady Jaye. For his troubles he's met with a roundhouse kick in the back. |Glitches1=*The audible beep made by the bomb uses a different sound clip after the first commercial break. *The auxiliary power switch is mislabeled as "auxilary" power. *When Lady Jaye's unit walks into the defense center, an error in coloring has Stalker looking like Flint. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*Lady Jaye uses two special javelins in this episode: one is used as a flare, and the other extends to be used as a pole vault. *Storm Shadow is well-versed on the pressure points of a tank, such that by hitting it at certain points he is able to loosen its bolts and have the tank break apart into one big heap. *Spirit secrets a small throwing-dagger underneath his headband. See also Excalibur. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category: Sunbow episodes Category:1985